


It Was Always You

by BishoujoBunny



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Curses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I couldn't help myself, I think this is the first Lucifer/Diavolo one shot...?, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Smut, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoBunny/pseuds/BishoujoBunny
Summary: Okay ya'll...you know Beel is my bb, but I ship Luci and Diavolo so hard, and you have to admit...the game developers def put the fujoshi bait in there with all the Diavolo flirting...Anyway! Lemme know if you want more of this, I might make it a series?Kudos and comments give me life <3
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Diavolo
Comments: 48
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh...” the raven haired man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tonight had been exhausting. Between cleaning up after his younger brothers’ various antics and trying to keep a certain human girl from falling into trouble _again..._

Lucifer knocked on the door. Lord Diavolo answered with a smile, beckoning his subordinate inside. The younger demon bowed his head in submission. “My Lord-“ 

Diavolo interrupted, as he placed a gentle hand on Luci’s shoulder.

“It’s just me, Lucifer. No need for formalities. Tea?”

The brunette nodded. “I just wanted to let you know everything is taken care of. The girl is safe, crisis was avoided for the time being.”

Diavolo offered a cup of tea to his friend, flashing that contagious smile of his.

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad that you and your brothers are getting along with her so well!” 

Luci sipped from his porcelain cup. “She’s definitely...special for a human.”

“Oh yes.” The demon prince agreed, staring at his knees with furrowed brows.

“Do you...care for her?”

Luci coughed, surprised by the audacity of the question. (He shouldn’t have been, this was Diavolo, after all...)

“She’s become like one of us. The others are constantly fawning over her.”

“But not you...?”

“I- no...”

“Why not? Humans not your taste?” Diavolo inched closer. 

“My feelings are otherwise tied up.” Lucifer felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Oh...who’s the lucky girl?”

There was a loud PLAT as Lucifer’s palm met his forehead. 

Lucifer faked a smile and a laugh, as if the response were a joke. 

* * *

_How dense is he?!_

How much longer were the pair going to dance around the issue? The tension between the two of them was palpable, ever since the fall. _Everyone_ could see it. 

Diavolo was a great leader, a generous host, a kind master. Lucifer was a devoted brother, a fearless warrior, a loyal servant. 

There wasn’t a greater match in all of Devildom. And yet...

In all the centuries that the pair had been bonded, neither had made their feelings known. Lucifer was simply too prideful - he was terrified of rejection, and believed that Diavolo’s station meant he deserved better. And Diavolo...Diavolo was so awestruck by Lucifer, he didn’t think that even he, the prince of Devildom, was worthy of the man who was once the most beautiful angel in all the heavens...

“Did I say something wrong?” The elder asked, casting a concerned glance in the other’s direction. 

“No, my l-...Diavolo...it’s just been a long day...” As always, his lord was the only person Lucifer let himself be vulnerable around. 

Diavolo could read the hurt in his friend’s face- so he pulled him into his arms.

“You know...I don’t think I’ve seen you smile like you have lately since I gave Lilith her new life...” the elder breathed into Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Feels like I can finally breathe...my brothers are safe, I don’t have to keep anymore secrets...”

“You don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders all the time, you know?” 

“It’s my duty as the eldest...-“

“You don’t have to be strong _all_ the time, Lucifer...” The elder scolded, running a manicured hand through the younger’s hair.

“But on the topic of secrets...” the prince whispered. 

The two locked eyes.

“Lucifer...I’ve been wanting to tell you...well, for eons now... but I...”

“Me...me too...”

Diavolo laughed out loud, before kissing the brunette’s forehead. “Can I finish my sentence, please?”

The younger man flushed, “y-yes, my apologies”

“I’m in love with you.” Diavolo confessed, before taking the brunette into his arms for a seering kiss.

Lucifer let himself melt into the kiss, feeling his knees grow week as the larger man dominated his mouth. 

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting to do that for so long...” Diavolo breathed, pressing his forehead against Luci’s. The younger man’s face was flushed, eyes wild.

Diavolo gently waved a hand over his lover’s crotch, noticing the bulge pressing against the seam of the dress pants. “That hard from a kiss, eh? Tsk, tsk.” The elder teased, unzipping the brunette’s pants and lifting his shirt. 

“Don’t...tease...” the younger pleaded. 

Diavolo placed gentle kisses down Lucifer’s abdomen, before pulling down the brunette’s pants and underwear. 

Lucifer’s cock sprung out proudly. Licking his lips, the prince gently caressed the impressive organ with a featherlight touch. 

“So beautiful...”

“D-diavolo...” the brunette whined, bucking his hips. 

Without hesitation, the elder demon dove downward, taking his servant’s cock into his mouth and beginning to suck softly.

Luci winced, threading nimble fingers through his lord’s soft hair, urging him on. 

The prince smiled against Lucifer’s hips, licking the younger’s member from stem to stern, playing with his full balls.

Suddenly, Diavolo pulled off, making his servant wince at the loss of sensation. Using his superior strength, the prince hoisted Luci’s pale legs over his royal shoulders. And...oh.

Diavolo’s wet, wet mouth was on his exposed hole. His large tongue prodded at the tight entrance, as drool soaked the rim. 

“Fuck...” the younger man moaned, lost in ecstasy as his superior invaded him. Diavolo slowly lapped at the brunette’s inner walls, reaching up and stroking Luci’s leaking cock in tandem.

After indulging his appetite, Diavolo pulled up and kissed his mate deeply. “Delicious...” he sighed.

The avatar of Pride was completely blissed out- eyes glazed over, skin flushed, cock red, rock hard and weeping, hole begging to be filled. “Please...”

“Please?”

“Please fuck me...”

“No, Lucifer. I’m going to make love to you.” The demon prince soothed, before shoving two long fingers inside the younger demon’s puckered hole.

“Ahh!” The brunette cried out, grinding his hips as his master scissored skilled fingers within. 

Diavolo undid what was left of Lucifer’s dress shirt, before latching his mouth to an exposed nipple. The brunette panted desperately, tears forming in his eyes as he pleaded with his master to put his cock inside him.

The prince beamed, looking down at the picturesque beauty beneath him. Quickly, he pulled off his uniform, before lining up his massive length with Luci’s waiting, dripping hole.

The younger man stared up at him, awestruck by his impressive physique and extremely attentive sense of foreplay. 

“Are you ready for me?” The elder hesitated, rubbing his cock against the younger’s rim.

“I’ve been ready for centuries now...” the brunette blushed, pulling Diavolo down for a kiss. Their tongues danced around each other as Diavolo finally pushed himself inside with one swift motion.

Dual moans of wet pleasure flooded the room as the pair started to make love. 

The demon prince’s cock was stretching Luci out beautifully, giving him a feeling of fullness that he’d never felt before.

“You’re...so...perfect...” Diavolo grunted, quickening his pace as he pistoned into his lover. 

“Fuck…” The brunette moaned, meeting his master’s punishing rhythm. 

Luci’s ass was gripping Diavolo’s length like a velvet vice - neither of them were going to be able to last much longer.

“I’ve been dreaming of this for so long…” Lucifer whispered, burying his face into the demon prince’s shoulder.

“I…love you, Diavolo…” the brunette whispered against tanned skin, feeling the tight coil in his stomach come undone, as he released warm cum on his and Diavolo’s abs.

“Fuck…” the prince felt Luci tighten around him, milking him for all he was worth.

Fucking him harder, Diavolo leaned down and captured Lucifer’s lips for a deep, sensual kiss.

“I love you too…I am your master, and you are mine…” the prince whispered, pumping his cock through his orgasm. 

Slowly, gradually, Lucifer felt his ass fill up with Diavolo’s warm seed.

“I could stay inside you forever…” the demon prince whispered, pulling his lover into his arms before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

At some point later in the evening, Lucifer rose from slumber. He smiled at his sleeping prince, who was grinning stupidly in his sleep like a child waiting for Christmas morning.

Pulling on his pants, the brunette contemplated what to do. _Would the House of Lamentation really be okay without him for just one night?_

Interrupting his thoughts, Diavolo sprung up from the bed.

“Please stay…” the demon prince pleaded, wrapping muscled arms around his lover’s bare back.

“I want to be with you, Lucifer.”

“But the Demon King…my brothers…how do we-?” Diavolo put a finger to his lover’s pouting lips.

“Don’t worry about any of that right now. Surely, the House of Lamentation won’t burn down if you’re not there tonight…”

“But…”

Diavolo, once again, interrupted Lucifer’s thoughts with a seering kiss. “Will you _please_ stop worrying? For once, stop being so damn stubborn and let me take care of you. Don’t you think you deserve to be happy?”

The brunette raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Is that an order?”

Diavolo chuckled, “It can be…” Without hesitation, he pinned the younger demon to the bed, amidst red satin sheets.

“Stay with me tonight…please.” The prince begged, golden eyes staring into Lucifer’s crimson depths.

“I can’t very well deny such a pouting face, can I?” the brunette replied, kissing his prince and pulling him down with him.

“Wonderful! Now, will you cuddle with me?” Diavolo blushed, wearing a hopeful expression and opening his arms.

“Fine…very well.” Lucifer surrendered himself to the waiting, strong arms of his lover.

The rest of the evening was spent together, warm in each other’s arms.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love! <3 I decided to make it a series since I got so much positive feedback! Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think :)

The eldest demon brother couldn’t help his smile when he awoke in Diavolo’s arms. Lucifer could watch his lover like this forever - he was ethereal. 

The demon prince was sound asleep, arms wrapped tightly around Luci. The brunette’s backside ached pleasantly, last night’s activities having left their mark.

Softly, Luci placed a kiss to Diavolo’s forehead. The prince smiled, the subtle contact rousing him from his slumber.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you...” Lucifer whispered. “Nonsense, this is the best thing to wake up to.” 

Diavolo caressed Luci’s lower back. “Are you feeling alright? I know last evening was intense.”

“Thank you for your concern, my lord, but I’m feeling just fine.”

“Tsk...I told you to please stop with the formalities. It won’t do to have my boyfriend referring to me with such titles...” Diavolo teased, nuzzling Luci’s shoulder. 

Lucifer blushed a deep red. “When did we agree...?”

Diavolo laughed that husky laugh of his. “Didn’t I ask you to be mine?”

“Well yes...”

“And don’t you want to be?”

“I’ve always been yours...” the brunette whispered. “But if you want to put a label on it...”

Diavolo smiled. “I know you don’t want anymore secrets from your family...”

Luci scoffed. “I want to be with you too, Diavolo. We can tell them...soon...but let’s do it together.”

“You know...you’re really sexy when you’re flustered.” The elder chuckled.

“Ha- right...”

“My precious tsundere...” Diavolo buried his nose in his lover’s hair.

Luci tried not to smile, but his golden eyed lover was too adorable. 

“It’s still early, want to get a shower before I have to head home for breakfast?”

Diavolo pouted, “Can’t we eat together?”

“Well yes. I’d love for you escort me home...but I also need to talk to Beel and Satan before I announce our relationship to the household...”

“Why...?”

“Half of them tease me about you, and I want them to understand my love for you is real and not a brunt of a joke. Everyone will ultimately be supportive, but Beel and Satan will make sure the transition goes over smoothly. “

Diavolo kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “My sweet Luci, ever the strategist.”

“Let’s get in the shower, my love.” 

Luci started to get up and winced- feeling last night’s events catch up with his body, as pain shot down his backside. 

Diavolo’s eyes widened, and he scooped Luci into his arms - bridal style. “How about a warm bath then?”

The brunette feigned embarrassment as his boyfriend carried him to the marble-lined bathroom. He laid Luci down in the large jacuzzi tub, running warm water into it. As the water rose, Diavolo added some good smelling oils and bath salts to soothe his lover’s aches. 

The prince crawled into the tub, after turning off the water. He gently maneuvered Luci into his lap. 

“Can I wash your hair?” The elder inquired, reaching for a luxury shampoo bottle. The brunette hummed in approval - and then Diavolo started to lather the shampoo in Luci’s raven locks. 

The younger man leaned back into his lover’s ministrations, enjoying the massage. “Your hands feel...divine.”

The prince chuckled at the ironic choice of wording, as he continued to massage his boyfriend’s scalp gently. 

Satisfied that the young man’s hair was thoroughly shampooed, Diavolo pulled Luci with him under a long, silver shower head to wash off. While Luci rinsed, his lover took care washing his toned body. 

Luci turned around, grabbing a sponge and gently scrubbing across the expanse of Diavolo’s muscled chest and abdomen. “It’s like you were carved out of marble...” the brunette whispered, ogling at all the bulging muscle and streams of veins that lined his boyfriend’s body. 

“What about you?” The elder teased, lifting Luci’s eyes to meet his.

“With that face carved by angels, those burning eyes that melt me...and that tight, perfect ass of yours that’s made for my cock.”

Lucifer covered his mouth at the sudden audacious confession. “Lord Diavolo!”

Grinning, Diavolo pinned Luci to the edge of the tub. “How many times do I have to remind you not to call your boyfriend “Lord”?

With a long leg, the prince kicked on the jets to the tub, and maneuvered Luci back into his lap. 

Angling just the right way, one of the jets blew intense blasts of bubbles towards the brunette’s cock, making him squirm in his boyfriend’s lap. 

Chuckling, the prince angled a long finger into his lover’s quivering hole, eager to please him as much as he had the prior evening. One finger turned into two, then three, scissoring the brunette’s inner walls.

Luci quivered in place, the dual sensations of the jets and his lover’s fingers teasing him.

Gently, Diavolo pulled his fingers out, and turned Luci around so that he was facing him in his lap. The prince caressed his lover’s cheek, kissing him deeply, as he used his other hand to angle his cock with the brunette’s pulsing hole.

Without hesitation, Luci sunk down on his lover’s massive length in one fluid motion, drawing out strangled moans from both men. 

Slowly, the demon prince thrusted inside his beloved. The brunette was eager to be manhandled, but his body was still aching from the previous evening. Diavolo, ever the attentive boyfriend, wasn’t prepared to worsen the pain- regardless of how much Luci begged for it. 

“H-harder, please...” the brunette whimpered, throwing his head back. “Luci, Luci...don’t you know that it’s possible to experience exquisite bliss without being rough...?”

Making his point, Diavolo rolled his hips and thrusted upward, finding Luci’s sweet spot and making the brunette’s eyes roll back into his head. “Holy f-fuck...”

“See there?” The prince teased the spot again with his cock. “Doesn’t that feel nice?”

“Diavolo...if you keep doing that...I’m...I’m gonna...”

The elder reached around to grab Luci’s aching cock, and he began to stroke it in tandem with his thrusts. 

“Come for me, my love.” Diavolo whispered, licking the shell of his boyfriend’s ear.

At the command, Luci came undone, spraying his seed into the bath water as his entire body shook from the overstimulation. Feeling the pulsating of Luci’s hole on his cock, Diavolo’s own orgasm soon followed. The demon prince held Luci close as he coated his insides in white. 

“So beautiful...” Diavolo whispered, as he peppered kisses along Lucifer’s neck. “I’m so in love with you...”

Luci felt like jelly after the powerful orgasm, and leaned into his lover’s touch. “I love you too...”

Diavolo smiled, and finished washing Luci. Luci took his time washing Diavolo too, and before the pair knew it, it was nearly time for Luci to head toward the House of Lamentation. 

The demon prince helped his lover dress, smiling. “I hope this goes well...” 

“Me too...but I have faith in my brothers. Once I talk to Satan and Beel, I’d like for you to join us for breakfast.”

Fixing Luci’s tie, Diavolo laughed. “I’d love to, sweetheart.”

Blushing at the nickname, the brunette lowered his head. “Very well...I’ll text you when we’re ready.” 

The demon prince kissed his lover’s head gently. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

The eldest avatar couldn’t remember ever feeling this nervous. As he made his way to the kitchen, his heart was racing. 

Luckily, Satan was on breakfast duty this morning. And Beel took upon himself to “assist” if that meant extra sampling’s of the morning cooking. 

“Good morning, onii-chan!” Beel exclaimed, between bites of bacon.

Satan, who was frying eggs in a skillet, turned around. “Oh, good morning, brother.”

Lucifer smiled. “Good morning. It’s fortunate that’d I ran into you two together...where are the others?”

“Hmm...Mammon, Levi and Belphie are still asleep. I think Asmo’s in the shower.”

Beel said, continuing to munch on his samplings.

“Did you need us for something?” Satan asked, concerned.

“Yes...actually. It’s a sensitive topic. I’ll make it quick...” Luci hesitated, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

“Lord Diavolo and I...we have decided to be together...romantically...and I’d appreciate your help in making sure the others are respectful of that and don’t act like fools...”

Beel quickly swallowed his food and smiled brightly, tackling his elder brother for a bear hug. “It’s about time! Congrats, Luci!”

Satan nodded and smiled as well, “Yes! Congratulations, Lucifer. I’m very happy for you.” 

“Thank you both...can I count on you?”

Beel nodded enthusiastically, while Satan gave a thumbs up.

“Wonderful. I appreciate it...”

* * *

As the brothers sat down at their places for breakfast, Diavolo entered the dining area. “Good morning, you all!”

The brothers all greeted the demon prince cordially. “You’re looking dapper as ever, Lord Diavolo! What do we owe the pleasure of your presence this morning?” Asmo mused.

“Ahh, thank you. I believe Lucifer has the floor.” Diavolo replied, smiling brightly at his lover.

The eldest avatar stood up from his seat, glass in hand. “Very well...as I’m sure you’re aware, this family is everything to me. I haven’t felt happiness like this in ages, now that we’ve come together like we have...and I don’t want to keep anymore secrets from you...”

Lucifer extended his hand for Diavolo to take- which the elder man did, eagerly (earning a swoon from Asmo and a shocked gasp from Mammon and Levi).

“Lord Diavolo and I are...in love. We have decided to be together.”

Asmo squealed in delight, rushing up to hug the couple. Mammon patted Luci in the shoulder, while Levi giggled happily. “This is wonderful news! We’ve been waiting centuries for you two to finally admit your feelings!” Asmo exclaimed.

“When’s the wedding?!”

“Hahahaha! Such a joker, Asmo.” Diavolo teased.

“Thank you for your support, brothers...I do hope you’re happy for me...” the eldest avatar smiled.

“Hell yeah we are!” Mammon yelled. “You might be a pain in my ass sometimes, but you’re my big bro and I want to see ya happy! And who better than Lord Diavolo? We see ya makin’ goo goo eyes at each other all the time!”

Levi giggled some more. “Yep yep! It’s like something straight out of a shoujo manga! True love is in the air!”

Luci chuckled, “Just...keep it between us for now. We’ll tell Y/N when she returns from the human realm, and I’m sure Barbados already knows, but...for now, we’d like to tell others on our own time.”

The brothers all agreed. “How about champagne to toast the happy couple?!” Asmo giggled.

“Asmo...it’s 8 in the morning...”

“Mimosas, then!”

The boys all laughed, as Diavolo squeezed Lucifer’s hand tightly. The couple looked into each other’s eyes, hopelessly in love and ready to take on whatever challenges awaited them - together. 


	3. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, everyone! <3 I hope you're enjoying the series so far!

“That went better than expected...” Lucifer confessed, breathing a sigh of relief and shutting his bedroom door.

The demon brothers had decided to go out for the day to let the couple have some “alone” time.

“Your brothers love you, I’m not surprised they’re being so supportive.” Diavolo said with a reassuring smile, wrapping strong arms around his beloved.

The brunette leaned into the embrace, letting himself feel at peace in his lover’s touch. “...How do you think your father will feel about us?”

The demon prince chuckled lightly. “You let me worry about my old man.”

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. “I thought we agreed we were doing things together from here on...”

“...You’re right. I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to have to deal with the fallout if things don’t go as planned-“

“What are you afraid of, Diavolo?”

“I...it’s...complicated...”

“Talk to me,” Lucifer placed a soft hand on his boyfriend’s face, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

Diavolo sighed, rubbing his own hand over the brunette’s. “I can’t resist those damn eyes...” the elder man breathed, kissing his lover’s cheek.

“My father isn’t so bigoted that he would have an issue with me seeing another man...however...before he hands over the crown, he...has always planned to have me marry.”

Lucifer felt like the air had been kicked out of his lungs. “I...see...”

“He’s worried about heirs and such, I’ve told him that I’m not interested countless times...he just insists on having me look at all these ‘potential bride’’s photos and pedigrees and it’s just...a lot. Just last week I had to turn down the heiress to the Astaroth family at my door...”

The eldest avatar could feel his famous pride getting the better of him - a desperate desire to make passive aggressive comments and storm out of the room was rising. 

“I see...well...maybe you should do what’s best...for your family and station...” Lucifer whispered through gritted teeth, staring at his own feet.

In one swift movement, the brunette was pinned against the wall. Diavolo was holding his lover’s hands above him and making intense eye contact.

“How can you say that, Lucifer? When you know how much I love you?”

“Because...I’m not worth-“

The brunette’s words were interrupted with a harsh kiss. The prince’s tongue was dominating his mouth, making his knees weaken.

Diavolo broke the kiss, taking his long fingers to arch the younger’s chin to face him.

“Don’t you _ever_ say you’re not worthy again, Lucifer. Do I make myself clear?”

The brunette nodded sharply, before he started to collapse to the floor - the mixture of arousal, jealousy and fear taking over.

Diavolo quickly caught him in his arms. “Are you okay, Luci...? What’s wrong?”

“I’m...angry and horny and jealous and confused and it’s just...too much...”

The demon prince scooped up his lover, and carried him to the younger’s bed. Gently, Diavolo laid him down and pulled him into his arms.

“Tell me what’s bothering you, baby.” Diavolo whispered, wiping a wisp of hair out of his lover’s face. 

And for the first time in his existence, Lucifer felt himself starting to bawl in front of another being.

“I don’t...deserve you...and I can’t be your queen or give you an heir and your father will hate me and punish you for fighting for us...I can’t give you what a woman can...”

The brunette was sobbing, his words falling out like word vomit.

Diavolo was shocked - shocked that Lucifer had these worries at all, but even more so that he, the Avatar of Pride, would ever admit them...

The prince pulled Luci closer, petting his silky hair and rubbing his back. “Why are you worried about silly things like that, my love? There’s no law that says you can’t be my queen, if that’s what you wanted. And as for children...we could adopt, there’s surrogacy, and if you truly wished it - there are ways I could breed you where we have a child of our own. 

_**You**_ are what I want, Lucifer. _You are what I need_. “

Diavolo wiped the tears from his lover’s eyes and smiled gently.

“I’m afraid no one else will do.”

The brunette’s eyes widened at the confession. “I...I love you, Diavolo, I’m sorry that I’m being so weak...”

“Nonsense.” The prince smiled, tears of his own forming behind his eyes. “We’re just so hopelessly in love with one another, it’s a lot to handle. But I wouldn’t trade it or you for all the treasure in Devildom...”

Diavolo pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing him passionately. “I want...to be inside of you...” the redhead breathed.

Lucifer smirked, taking his boyfriend by surprise when he flipped them over together. The brunette slowly snaked downward, before undoing Diavolo’s pants and pulling them down with his underwear.

The glowing crimson orbs looked upward for approval - which of course, Diavolo gave with a smile. For the first time, Lucifer took his prince’s beautiful cock into his mouth. 

The redhead threw his head back, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s locks as he sucked. The brunette had never done this before- but he was eager to taste ever last inch of his lover’s length. 

“ _Fuck_...Luci...that feels...amazing...”

The demon prince moaned, bucking his hips as Lucifer sucked and licked, occasionally lapping at his balls and perineum. 

The younger man took the praise as incentive to speed up and intensify his ministrations. The brunette took the massive cock down his throat, swallowing lightly and choking, tapping his tongue on the shaft all the while.

“Fuck!” Diavolo cursed, as his cock throbbed inside his boyfriend’s throat. 

Quickly, Lucifer pulled off and reached over, pulling out a bottle of lube. “You play with yourself, hmm??” The elder asked with a sinister grin, reaching out to pin the younger man down onto the bed.

Swiftly, Lucifer dodged the motion and grabbed Diavolo’s wrist. “I want to ride you.”

Diavolo could feel his huge, hard cock throb again at the statement.

The brunette popped open the lube, and poured out a generous serving onto Diavolo’s length, giving a single stroke to coat it appropriately.

“And yes,” Lucifer lined up Diavolo’s cock with his rim. “I do. And if you’re interested, I think about you...”

Before the redhead had time to register the confession, his boyfriend had sunk down onto his length. 

The brunette cried out, as he ground his hips. Diavolo reached upward, holding Luci’s hips as the younger man bounced up and down on his cock.

Sure, demonic stamina was much more impressive than human...but there were limits. Diavolo was ready to burst. 

The demon prince leaned upward, taking one of his boyfriend’s rosy peaked nipples into his mouth. This only made Lucifer’s hole pucker, which led to Diavolo involuntary fucking upwards into him and hitting the younger man’s sweet spot. 

“Ahhh!” Lucifer cried out, pressing down hard against Diavolo, urging him to hit the spot again. The redhead complied, fucking upwards into his lover again, just the right way, and causing the brunette to come undone. 

The younger man sprayed all over himself and Diavolo, his body shuddering in an intense orgasm. Lucifer was seeing stars as he fell onto his boyfriend, his hole pulsating. 

The demon prince felt himself approaching his own orgasm, as Luci’s hole sucked on his cock. The redhead pistoned against his boyfriend's sweet spot - once, twice - before emptying himself inside.

“You spoil me...” Diavolo breathed, kissing the brunette’s cheek as he pulled his cock out. “Such a good wife.”

“Hush, you...” Lucifer scolded, nuzzling the older man’s shoulder. “Need sleep...”

Diavolo chuckled, pulling his lover closer with one hand, and the blankets over them with the other. “Let’s rest then”

“Mm...love you...” the brunette whispered sleepily, cuddling into the elder’s embrace.

“I love you too. Sleep well, my prince.” Diavolo replied, kissing Lucifer’s forehead. 


	4. I Would - For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated <3 I hope you're all enjoying this series so far! I love writing it. It's my first time writing something for a fandom that isn't a one shot - and it's not beta'd - so bear with me!

The shrill sound of Diavolo’s DDD going off roused the couple from their peaceful slumber. 

“Mm...what could possibly be the issue at this hour...?” The demon prince groaned, reaching for his phone. Lucifer stirred, pushing his face into Diavolo’s chest in silent protest. 

The sun hadn’t even risen yet. 5:03. Who in seven hells had the audacity to...?

As the redhead’s eyes adjusted to the light, Barbados’s name formed on the screen. 

Tapping the “answer” button, the redhead groaned. “Yes, Barbados, what is the emergency?”

“My Lord, happy birthday! My sincerest apologies for the hour. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and to remind you of this evening’s festivities. Also, if you have any issues with the guest list or tonight’s menu - “ 

“Thank you. I’m perfectly safe. And I trust your taste and judgment completely, Barbados - I leave it in your hands.”

“Understood, My Lord. When should I expect you home?”

“Later this afternoon, probably. For now, I’d like to get back to sleep.”

“Of course. Sweet dreams, sir.”

“See you later!”

The demon prince sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He’d forgotten about the annual extravaganza that was his birthday party...all he wanted for his name day was to be in bed, cuddled up with the love of his life. Was that too much to ask?

His crimson eyed lover kissed his neck- breaking Diavolo away from his thoughts.

_“Happy birthday, my love.”_

The demon prince felt his heart swell in his chest at the phrase. He pulled Lucifer back into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, Luci. Waking up next to you is the best birthday present...”

The eldest avatar chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “Naturally, I will be giving you proper gifts as well.”

“Why? When I already have the best gift right here…” Diavolo breathed, running his hands along the brunette’s pale sides.

“Hnng…Let me spoil you… for once…”

“Oi…If you insist, my love.” The redhead whispered, nipping at the base of his lover’s neck.

The younger man tensed, pushing Diavolo down onto the bed. “I was going to do this tonight…but…”

Diavolo raised an eyebrow. “Eh?”

“Wait here…”

And Lucifer disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

After a few short minutes, the brunette called out for Diavolo to shut his eyes. The elder demon complied, excited for whatever surprise awaited him – his lover never failed to please.

“You may look…” the brunette whispered.

Diavolo complied, and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of Lucifer. He was donning a tight, blue butler’s outfit that hugged his physique in all the right ways.

“I know you liked it when I wore it before…” the younger demon blushed, approaching the bed. “Though I made some adjustments…”

The demon prince’s mouth was watering, his cock hardening between his legs.

“Do you like it… _master_?”

“You look…so fucking beautiful…get over here, right now.”

“Yes, _master_.” The brunette complied, crawling on his hands and knees to the bed, and taking Diavolo’s hand. Lucifer kissed it gently, making the demon prince shiver.

“How may I _service_ you, _master_?”

Diavolo was still completely naked from the night before and there was no hiding his very obvious erection.

“Perhaps this way?” the brunette mused, running a finger along the impressive length, before giving it an experimental lick.

“Fuck…Luci…”

“Are you pleased?” the brunette looked up at his lover with his wild crimson eyes.

“Yes, very…please continue.”

With that, Lucifer took Diavolo’s entire massive cock down his throat, in one single fluid motion.

The demon prince bucked his hips reflexively, forcing the length down deeper. Skillfully, the brunette adjusted and continued licking and sucking – driving his lover wild.

Lucifer pulled onto Diavolo’s ass, encouraging the prince to fuck his mouth – a request the redhead was all too happy to meet.

Diavolo grabbed onto his partner’s hair and shoved him down – hard - before beginning to fuck his face.

Apparently, the Avatar of Pride wasn’t just a sadist – but a masochist – because his own cock was straining against the seams of his dress pants throughout the action.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Diavolo pulled himself out and lifted his lover up, kissing him passionately. He quickly removed the waistcoat and shirt, and then his trousers – but there was another surprise.

The brunette was wearing male lingerie – tight, lacy lingerie – in the demon prince’s signature color – black.

“Oh my…” Diavolo breathed, reaching down to run his fingers over the fabric.

Breaking character for an instant, Lucifer looked at his lover with a pleading expression. “Is it too much…?”

“On the contrary…” the demon prince gently caressed Lucifer’s cock through the thin lace. “Your ass has never looked more alluring…”

Making his point, the redhead bent his lover over his knee – and slapped Lucifer’s ass with a firm hand.

“What are y-you…?” the brunette winced, cock swelling harder.

“Shh…don’t you want to please your master?”

Again, Diavolo slapped his lover’s ass – again and again, until it was a nice shade of red. He pulled down the lacy, black panties.

“Look at you…all hard and dripping for me.” The demon prince mused, leisurely stroking the younger demon’s cock a couple of times.

“I think you’re ready…” he breathed, spitting on a finger and bringing it to Lucifer’s quivering hole.

Only to be met with little resistance and a lot of lubricant dripping out.

“Oh, what a naughty boy…” Diavolo chuckled, sitting his lover into his lap.

“I wanted…to be ready for you…”

“So I see…” the prince teased, rubbing his cock onto Lucifer’s ring.

“Please fuck me, _master_ …”

“As you wish…” Diavolo whispered, before shoving himself inside of his lover.

The brunette cried out brokenly – would he ever get used to the girth of his boyfriend’s massive cock?

Diavolo grabbed onto Lucifer’s hips and set a punishing rhythm, fucking Lucifer into oblivion. Both of them were ready to burst from all the foreplay.

“Please…cum inside me…” Lucifer begged, meeting Diavolo’s thrusts.

The redhead snaked a hand around his lover, grabbing the brunette’s cock harshly and pumping it in tandem with his thrusts.

“Cum for me, Lucifer. I want you to cum for me…”

“Please…please…” the younger demon begged, before Diavolo smirked and hit the man’s sweet spot harshly.

“FUCK!”

The dual sensations were too much – Lucifer’s eyes rolled back into his head, as semen shot out all over the bed and all over both men.

“You…are…mine…” Diavolo grunted, before biting down on his lover’s neck harshly and spilling his seed inside him.

Lucifer was blissed out as his body vibrated with the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. The demon prince pulled his cock out slowly and took his lover into his arms.

“Are you alright…?”

“Mm…”

“I didn’t know you were so kinky…”

“We’re demons, Diavolo…”

“Fair enough…”

“And besides…I have a whole dungeon of toys and things to play with if you’d like…”

The demon prince lighted up – “That’s a definite plan…”

“Let’s get some rest before you have to get up and do that dreadful party…”

Diavolo grunted in agreement, pulling up the blankets and nuzzling Lucifer close to him.

* * *

_Several hours later, at Diavolo’s party_

As always, the Avatar brothers showed up in style – their human exchange student in tow.

“I apologize for the tardiness, we couldn’t pull Asmo away from the mirror…” Lucifer whispered, kissing Diavolo’s cheek.

“Happy birthday, Lord Diavolo.” Satan greeted.

“Yes, you look dashing, sir!” Asmo giggled.

The other brothers bowed their heads in respect, while the human girl in their company simply gave a warm smile.

“Welcome, everyone! Thank you for coming. Please, help yourself to the feast – feel free to mingle! Lucifer – would you mind escorting me to the patio? There’s something we should discuss.”

“It would be my pleasure.” The brunette replied, giving a small bow.

Mammon started to make a teasing comment, before Beel elbowed him in the side. The demon prince smiled cordially at the group, as he took his lover’s hand. “Please, enjoy yourselves!”

* * *

“The moon looks lovely tonight…” Lucifer sighed, staring at the night sky.

“Yes…but not as lovely as you.” Diavolo whispered in reply, staring at the brunette lovingly.

Lucifer blushed, soaking in the praise from the man he loved.

“I have your gift…”

“What’s this, now? This morning wasn’t gift enough?” Diavolo teased, kissing the brunette’s neck and caressing one of his feathery raven wings.

“Hn…I know it’s your birthday, but we _are_ in public…”

The demon prince chuckled, rubbing his boyfriend’s ass through his suit and burying his nose in the brunette’s hair. “I can’t help myself…you’re just so enticing.”

The eldest avatar let out a soft, strangled moan of protest.

“I promise, I am _all_ yours after your party…but please…your guests may start looking for us if we let ourselves surrender to passion this early in the evening…”

“Ugh…fine…” The redhead pushed his lover against a stone wall, giving him a deeply passionate kiss.

Hesitantly, the younger demon pulled away, licking his lips – knees weak. Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet gift box.

“Here.”

Diavolo accepted the gift, opening it. Inside were two silver bands – one with a sapphire embedded in the middle, and one with an obsidian stone.

“It’s not…a proposal or anything…just a promise. That I’m yours. A way for us to be together even we’re apart. And the rings…they’re enchanted. The woman at Majolish claimed these connect the bearers’ hearts…so that if you are ever in danger or in need of me, I will know.” Lucifer explained, his cheeks flushing.

Diavolo was in awe – the rings were absolutely beautiful, but the thought behind them nearly melted his heart. Gently, he slipped the sapphire ring onto his own finger and the obsidian ring onto his lover’s.

“Thank you, sweetheart. You never cease to amaze me…”

* * *

The couple slipped back into the main hall before they were missed. Lucifer glanced across the room, only to see his brothers and his charge huddled together discussing something.

Asmo’s head popped up from the group, making eye contact with his elder brother and giggling suspiciously.

Satan made his way over to the grand piano on the side of the room, while Beel extended his hand for the human girl to take.

_What were they planning?_

Mammon, Levi and Belphie approached various young women and extended their hands – were they offering to dance…?

“Hi everyone!” Asmo’s voice echoed through the crowd. “In the spirit of Lord Diavolo’s name day, let’s celebrate with a dance!”

On cue, Satan began to play the piano.

Couples around the room started to gather together, taking each other’s hands and beginning to sway together.

“May I have this dance?” Diavolo bowed, extending a hand.

Lucifer accepted it, letting the redhead pull him closer.

The dance floor cleared out to make room for the demon prince and his lover. Beautiful piano music played in the background as the couple began to slow dance together.

“Aren’t you worried…” Lucifer hesitated.

“I don’t give a damn what anyone thinks. It’s just you and me.” Diavolo pulled his lover closer, looking deeply into his eyes.

“I love you. I always have. Ever since you fell from the heavens, broken and bleeding – you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. All these years, no one has ever made me feel the way that you do…I would give anything…I’d give it all up…if that meant I could stay by your side.” The demon prince whispered, fighting back tears.

Lucifer felt himself melting at the beautiful words. “I love you just as much…you saved me. You saved my family. You have always been there, by my side, encouraging me…you’re not just the love of my life, you’re the best friend I’ve ever known…” the brunette replied softly.

As the music began to fade, the couple slowed their motions – Diavolo dipping Lucifer downward and kissing his lips.

The crowd roared in applause at the display.

The demon prince caressed his boyfriend’s face lovingly, before embracing him tightly. “Thank you for spending today with me.”

“Thank you…for being you.”

Suddenly, the doors to the grand hall flew open, and the roar of the crowds diminished to a whisper. The couple turned around to find everyone with their heads bowed in submission.

At the end of the hall stood His Majesty- the Demon King- a giant of a man, with long crimson hair and a beard to match. Like his son, he was a sight to behold - all chiseled features and bulging muscle. 

On his arm was Morgana Astaroth - a beautiful, busty redhead and heiress to one of the most powerful and oldest families in Devildom. 

“Hello, my son. Happy birthday. I think it’s time we had a little talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there angst coming? :o


	5. Love is Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a *very* short chapter - reasons being: (1) It's very heavy, (2) It's a transitional device, (3) I suck at/hate writing angst. Bring the tissues, ya'll.  
> As always, kudos/comments are encouraged and rewarded with more content! I love reading your responses!

_Moments later, Diavolo, Lucifer, Morgana Astaroth and the Devil King are in Diavolo's Office_

“What business do you have with me, Father?” Diavolo asked, gesturing everyone inside his office.

“Mistress Astaroth informed me that you rejected her solicitation – why was that?” The Devil King responded, clearly heated. 

“How many times must I tell you – I have no interest in taking a wife.” The younger redhead clenched a fist.

“You must do your duty, son. The lineage must be upheld.”

The demon prince could feel his blood starting to boil – _when was this old man going to listen?_

“Father…with all due respect, there is someone…”- Diavolo took Lucifer’s hand in his- “That I love. More than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone…”

Lucifer felt his heart racing - the bravery of his lover was beautiful, but there was no telling how the Devil King was going to respond to the confession...

Diavolo’s father scoffed, “Don’t test me, boy.”

“I’m not playing games. I love Lucifer, Father. I always have, I always will. And there’s nothing you or anyone else can do to make me stop loving him…”

Suddenly, the Demon King grabbed his son’s throat and lifted him into the air, choking him. “Love is weakness, Diavolo. Don’t be foolish.”

Lucifer felt the color drain from his face, watching the sheer coldness in this man. How could such an…empty person…sire someone as selfless and loving as Diavolo?

The brunette tackled the Demon King with full force – only to be met with an elbow to the face. Blood started to blur his vision, Lucifer tried to strike again – anything to loosen the giant’s grip on his lover’s neck. This time, the Demon King kicked Lucifer in the gut – throwing him across the room and into a wall.

Diavolo was desperate, scratching at his father’s hands – body wailing like a child’s toy being thrown about. The redhead couldn’t even call out for his lover, because his throat was so constricted.

_Please...stop..._

Lucifer got up to his knees in surrender.

“Please, your majesty…stop hurting him! I beg you!”

The Demon King dug his claws into the flesh of Diavolo’s throat – drawing blood.

“This is what you want, Diavolo? This pathetic “Avatar of Pride” – on his knees beneath me? I will not have _my_ son sullying the royal name by sleeping with the spawn of the enemy! Did you forget who his father is? Who _he_ is?! He’s not even a true demon – he’s disgusting filth – celestial filth. That damn Morningstar… You will not be corrupted with his light. I will kill you before I watch you go down that path.”

Diavolo was choking, blood dripping at his feet from his neck. The demon prince tried uselessly to pry his father’s fists away, but the older man was much stronger. Morgana simply chuckled at the display, waving her fan at her face.

“You’re right…your majesty…I beg you – please, if you will spare him, I give you my word, I will do whatever you wish.” Lucifer whispered, his expression broken.

The demon prince was starting to lose consciousness, but he looked at Lucifer with pleading eyes. _“Don’t do it…”_

Morgana pulled out a bottle, handing it to Lucifer. “Drink this. It will curse you into a deep sleep until Diavolo and I are blood bound in marriage. As you know, blood bonds cannot be broken.” She gave a wicked grin. “What will it be, Lucifer?”

The brunette looked up at his lover with an agonized expression, tears swelling in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Diavolo…I really do love you…”

With that, Lucifer swallowed the concoction, and fell to the floor.

The Demon King released his son from his grasp, dusting off his own cloak in the process. Diavolo held his neck, trying to stop the bleeding and catch his breath.

"You'd do well to obey me, Diavolo. Listen to your father and stop fighting a battle you cannot win. You can say your goodbyes…Mistress Astaroth and I will start the wedding preparations.”

The duo exited the room, with Diavolo racing to his beloved.

Lucifer was beautiful as ever, deep in a peaceful sleep. The demon prince felt his tears dripping down as he cradled the younger demon in his arms.

 _“Why would you do that…?”_ Diavolo whimpered, holding Lucifer close to him and sobbing. 

" _I promise you...I'll make it right."_


	6. Love is Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I hurt you guys in the last chapter! This one might hurt a little too ;-; But hold on tightly!  
> (Again, I apologize for length - I suck at writing angst!) - No Beta, so please be kind uwu
> 
> As always, kudos and comments mean the world to me and mean more chapters <3

Diavolo was shaking uncontrollably, holding Lucifer against his chest.

“We heard screaming - What the _FUCK_ happened?!” Mammon yelled, as the Avatar brothers burst into the room, their human companion and Barbados close behind them. The group was fixated on Lucifer’s still form, limp and seemingly lifeless in Diavolo’s arms.

“No…” Beel whispered, running to his eldest brother’s side. The redhead touched Lucifer’s face gently. “He’s so cold…Lord Diavolo, what did you do?!”

“He…my father…I…” the demon prince stuttered.

Satan leapt across the room, pinning Diavolo to the ground before grabbing a hold of his collar. His blue eyes were wild with rage. “You were supposed to keep him safe!” the blonde screamed, shaking the demon prince.

“That is _quite_ enough!” Barbados interrupted, as spider silk shot out from the demon’s fingers, grabbing a hold of Satan’s wrists and holding him back. “Let him catch his breath! Don’t you see he’s injured as well?!”

The human exchange student approached Diavolo slowly, before pulling him in for a tight hug. She ran soft fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “What happened, Diavolo…?”

The demon prince sobbed, leaning into the girl’s embrace. “My father…he was angry and threatened to kill me if Lucifer and I stayed together…he overpowered me and… Lucifer…he… drank a cursed potion to save my life…he’s asleep, and Morgana claims that the curse won’t life unless I blood bond myself to her in marriage…”

Asmo wiped the dried blood from Lucifer’s angelic face. “There has to be another way to cure him…”

Satan straightened his feather boa as Barbados let him down. “I’m afraid that there likely isn’t…Blood magic cannot be broken unless the object of its focus is completed…”

“Hm…” Solomon’s voice echoed behind the group.

“OI! Where did you come from?!” Levi shouted, jumping backward. Solomon’s form had appeared out of nowhere, standing behind the group and staring down at Lucifer.

“Oh, I’m not physically here…Only astral projecting. I’m actually in the human world right now…but Barbados called upon me, so here I am. I digress…I believe that there’s a legend in the human world…about the power of love being able to break any curse…but I am not sure about the technicalities, if it would work on demons, or even if it’s a real solution…”

“Certainly it’s something we could try!” Belphie cried out, clenching his fists.

“I will contact my master and look into it – but I will need time. You must keep Lucifer’s body safe in the meantime.” Solomon muttered, casting a pitied glance at Lord Diavolo.

“Of course we will.” Beel nodded, looking down at his brother.

“I will contact you as soon as I have an answer. Goodbye for now.” Solomon bowed his head, disappearing in a haze of smoke.

“Maybe the angels could help? Surely?” the human girl asked, caressing Lucifer’s face.

The brothers glanced at each other with sour expressions, unsure.

“Come on, you guys – I know how you feel about them, but we have to do something!” she yelled.

“Agreed.” Diavolo stood up, picking up his DDD and texting Simeon and Luke.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, a bright light and flutter of wings broke into the room. Simeon ran over to Lucifer, looking him over and assessing the situation. “Oh my…This is very dark magic… Very dark indeed. And very old…”

“Can you reach him, Simeon? Can you heal him somehow?” the demon prince pleaded.

“I’m afraid his soul is locked away, I cannot feel it. It’s beyond my power…” The angel relented, tucking a stray hair behind Lucifer’s ear. 

“Is he suffering?” Diavolo whispered, fighting back tears.

“No, he is sleeping…to him, this likely feels like a dream. I’m afraid there isn’t anything we can do…as you know, we are forbidden from giving celestial remedies to non-celestial beings…” Simeon apologized, looking at the group with a pitying expression.

“Do you know anything about true love and the power to break curses…?” Asmo asked quietly.

“You’re referring to the human fairytale?” Luke replied, tilting his head. “That’s-“

**_SLAM_ **

The room’s doors flew open, as Morgana Astaroth came inside, escorted by a giant, grotesque demon covered in golden armor.

“Alright, Dia, you’ve had your time to say goodbye. You’re coming with me now, the venue is ready for us!”

“Like hell!” Diavolo screamed, as the group rallied to his side in preparation for a fight.

“Aw, sweetie…I was hoping you wouldn’t act like this…” She pulled out the bottle she had made Lucifer drink from, and whispered a spell into it.

Dark marks began to form all over Lucifer, as his body shuddered involuntarily.

Morgana giggled maniacally. “I’ve accelerated his curse – now it will drain his life force. Too much time and he’ll be nothing but a pretty husk. What will it be, darling? Our wedding or the death of your beloved? Will you listen to your bride-to-be now?”

Diavolo stared at his lover in horror, hating to see him in pain.

“Fuck you, you evil bitch…” Diavolo cursed, digging his nails into his own hands.

“Oh, you will. And you’ll learn to love it. But first, there’s those silly formalities to take care of – like our wedding.”

Lucifer’s body started to shudder more intensely, as the unconscious demon began to cough up blood.

“Ooh…I bet that doesn’t feel good. Tic tock, sweetie. Time to decide!” the demoness licked her lips.

“Fine! Damn you. Fine, I’ll do it. Just please, stop hurting him…”

“Good boy. Now prove it. Kiss me.”

Diavolo hesitated, cursing her under his breath, before leaning in.

As he kissed her, he could feel his heart breaking.

The demoness giggled wickedly, biting her lip and then Diavolo’s – the demon prince’s golden eyes began to glaze over, before the irises lost all color.

“What did you do to him, you wench?!” Mammon yelled, heading toward the redhead.

Diavolo intervened, throwing Mammon down and glaring at him with lifeless eyes. Morgana’s guard pulled out his giant sword, aiming it toward the rest of the party.

“He’s mine now. We just have a few technicalities to take care of and it’ll be official – you should show your new queen some respect, worm.” The redheaded woman mocked, running a manicured finger against Mammon’s chin.

“Oh, here’s your consolation prize – I don’t need him anymore.” She spit into the bottle, threw it down and crushed it.

As the bottle shattered, Lucifer started to rouse from his slumber, the dark marks on his body fading.

“See you soon, boys.” The woman winked, wrapping her arm around Diavolo. “Come, Groll.” She motioned to her servant. Purple smoke surrounded the trio – and they were gone.

The Avatar brothers gathered around Lucifer. “What…Where is Diavolo?!” The brunette called out, jumping up.

“Morgana accelerated your curse…and Lord Diavolo chose to appease her if it meant keeping you safe. It would seem she found another way to forge the blood bond before the wedding…” Barbados replied.

Lucifer felt sick…that slimy bitch had put her lips on _his_ Diavolo.

“We have to stop the wedding.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Luci? We may be a powerful bunch, but the Astaroth family are top tier mages – not to mention the fact that the Demon King is seemingly on their side, there’s that giant guard and the Lord knows how many other guards, and Lord Diavolo is under that woman’s spell…” Luke lamented.

Lucifer slammed his fist down. “I don’t _fucking care!_ If I have to move heaven and hell to keep Diavolo safe – I’ll do it!”

“That’s my big bro!” Mammon cheered, hitting Lucifer on the shoulder.

“Hell yeah, we’ve got your back!” Beel agreed, hugging Lucifer tightly.

“We’re gonna need a plan. A good one.” Satan said, smiling at his eldest brother.

“Oh, this is so romantic! Lucifer comes running in to save his prince like a knight in shining armor!” Asmo swooned.

Levi and Belphie giggled in unison, as the brothers gathered for a group hug.

“We’re in this together, Luci.” The human girl smiled, joining in the hug.

“Naturally, we’ll help as well.” Simeon smiled brightly, pulling Luke with him toward the group.

“And me as well. I feel like a fool for not being able to protect my lord…” Barbados agreed.

_A puff of smoke filled the room_

“Oh hello – seems you found a cure after all!” Solomon greeted.

“Hello, Solomon. Morgana released the curse after she…placed another form of blood magic on Lord Diavolo. So whatever you know that can help us – please, we haven’t much time.” Barbados pleaded.

“Ah…well, after consulting with my master and doing some research…I’ve found that there is a _legend_ … that true love’s kiss may break any curse. But it’s not clear as to whether that’s restricted to humans. I’ve gone through every tome on the subject – and we have a very extensive library. It’s the only option there seems to be where a wedding doesn’t come to fruition…I’m sorry, but’s a long shot…” Solomon explained.

“This may be our only chance – we’ll do it.” Lucifer asserted.

“That may break the curse she has on Diavolo, but there’s still the issue of her magic, her family and soldiers and maybe the Demon King to deal with… as you know, a demon’s power is attached to (1) the pacts he makes and (2) the grimoire he is attached to. If you could find her grimoire, you might be able to stop her from doing further harm.” The human mage continued.

“Thank you, Solomon. For everything.” Lucifer bowed his head.

Solomon nodded. “I wish you luck.” And the young man disappeared.

* * *

The eldest avatar gathered the group around the table. “Here’s the plan – Belphie, Satan – you will go to the Astaroth compound and find the grimoire – once you have it, Satan will know how to control the woman. Beel, Mammon, Y/N – you will ensure that any unnecessary parties are evacuated and safe. Asmo will charm the outside guards for Levi and - Levi – you will summon your sea snake to interrupt the proceedings before I make my entrance. Barbados will immobilize the Demon King for a few precious seconds, with the angels serving as back up.”

“And what will you do, brother?” Belphie asked curiously.

Lucifer put his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. In a few moments, the whine of a large dog was heard outside the room. Lucifer exited, hopping on Cerberus’s back. “My job is going to be to kiss Diavolo and hopefully break this blasted curse.

Now, let’s go stop a wedding and _save the love of my life_.”


	7. The Most Powerful Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here you are, a little bit more pain before...well, you'll see. ;) Sorry for length (and again, no beta!), I promise, next chapter will have a healthy amount of smut and be longer! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and mean more chapters. I appreciate you all!

Lucifer looked down at his ring, deep in thought.

All he could think about was Diavolo’s perfect smile – the sound of his booming laughter, the captivating scent of his cologne, how strong his arms felt…being without him was like losing the sun. Lucifer was walking around lost in the dark, cold and alone.

The brunette felt his phone ring in his coat. Answering it, he found a group call from Satan, Levi and Asmo.

“We have the grimoire, thanks to Belphie’s quick thinking in dosing the guards with sleeping potion.” Satan explained.

“I hypnotized the gates’ guards – they won’t be waking up any time soon! Hehe!” Asmo giggled.

“Lotan is ready, and I summoned Henry as well! They’re ready whenever you are, Luci.”

“Thank you all…we haven’t any time to waste. Let’s do this.”

On cue, Lucifer could hear the roar of Levi’s sea monster rising from the ocean waters and crashing against the outdoor wedding venue. Henry’s hiss soon joined, crashing against tables and chairs.

Screams of terror filled the air, as Lucifer approached the castle’s garden gates on Cerberus’s back. Asmo greeted him with a smile, sitting on the back of one of the unconscious guards.

“Go get your man, big brother!” the blonde demon cheered, blowing a kiss and throwing the gate wide open.

* * *

Lucifer rode up the aisle, heart racing in his chest. As he leapt down from Cerberus, the three-headed beast snarled at the guards nearby. Groll, Morgana’s personal guard, pushed past – only for Cerberus to maul the oversized demon, turning him into mincemeat.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” the Demon King shouted, approaching Lucifer from a stone bench.

From the side, spider silk grabbed the giant man and hoisted him into the air. “My apologies, your Majesty, but you mustn’t interfere.” Barbados said calmly.

“You meddling little thorns in my side…I’ve had enough!” Morgana yelled, reaching out to perform a spell – only to find herself unable to use magic.

“Looking for this?” Satan yelled from across the garden, holding the Astaroth grimoire in his hands. “You won’t be doing any more damage tonight.”

Luke and Simeon were fighting the oversized demons guarding the altar – Beel and Mammon were rushing in to help, having evacuated most of the guests in the chaos.

Lucifer made his way to the altar and grabbed a hold of Diavolo’s hand – only for it to be slapped away.

“You’re being a nuisance.” The demon prince grunted, shoving the brunette to the ground and placing a heel to his neck.

“Haven’t you learned yet, you imbecile? I always win!” Morgana chuckled.

Lucifer felt tears welling in his eyes – _what had happened to Diavolo? Where had he gone?_

The demon prince’s heel pushed harder, threatening to crush the bones in Lucifer’s neck.

“D-Don’t you remember, Diavolo…? The promise… we made?” Lucifer choked out.

“How we’d get through everything together? You’re still wearing our ring…”

The demon prince slowly looked over to his ring finger and froze in a silent moment of contemplation. Both rings started to radiate with a powerful white aura – temporarily allowing Diavolo to regain some self-control.

The prince’s irises flickered from gold to white, as he fell to his knees. “Luci…fer…”

The brunette got up, approaching Diavolo. “Please come back to me…” Lucifer whispered, before taking the redhead’s face into his hands and kissing him with every ounce of passion his body could muster.

The chaos of the garden seemed to fade into silence – as beautiful, kaleidoscopic light vibrated through the air. Diavolo kissed Lucifer back, pulling him tightly into his embrace as warm tears fell from down his cheeks.

Burying his face into the younger man’s raven hair, the prince whispered, “I’m never losing you again...”

Lucifer chuckled, leaning into the elder’s embrace. “Me either...My heart couldn’t take it…”

* * *

After the couple had some time to adjust - Diavolo turned around, holding Lucifer’s hand and staring daggers into Morgana. “What shall we do with you, traitor?”

“I believe I have a solution, my Lord. Sorry I’m late to the party!” Solomon shouted from the gates, waving silver cuffs in his hands.

The human mage pranced down the aisle, the Avatar brothers and company at his heel. “Well, I’ll be damned. True love’s kiss. It really did work!”

Diavolo stared into his lover’s crimson depth’s, smiling brilliantly. “That it did.”

“With your permission, sir?” Solomon glanced at Diavolo in anticipation, having reached the altar. The redheaded demon nodded, as Morgana was cuffed. “Enchanted witch cuffs. They drain all magical power on the restrained and cancel all active magic, including curses. Extremely rare, these…But I managed to find a pair, on the off chance the kiss didn’t work.” Solomon explained.

Morgana scoffed, humiliated – as Diavolo ordered her taken into the castle dungeon for treason.

A low groan came from the stone benches, as the Demon King rubbed his head, and slowly made his way toward the altar. “Diavolo…my son…I’m so sorry for the pain I must have caused you…I was not…in control…To think I let some lower class demon…take over my mind…I did not mean the horrible things I said.”

The Demon King reached out to Lucifer, taking his hand. “You are an exemplary young man, Lucifer. Truly…and you make my son happier than I’ve ever seen him.” The giant man then took his son’s hand, bringing it together with Lucifer’s. “You have this old man’s blessing, for whatever it is worth…”

Diavolo began to cry, pulling his father in for a bear hug. “Thank you…Dad. It means more to me than you will ever understand.” The elder man hugged his son back, “I’m very proud of you, Dia…”

Coming out of the embrace, Diavolo coughed quietly and walked back to where Lucifer was standing.

Still on the altar, in the midst of a ruined venue, the demon prince fell to one knee.

“I kneel before you, not as your prince, but as a man who is deeply, passionately in love. But I would feel like a King – if you, my sweet Lucifer, would agree to be my husband.” Diavolo whispered, taking Lucifer’s hand in his.

“I…I will. Nothing would bring me more joy…” Lucifer replied, eyes glowing.

Diavolo was beaming, as he swept the younger man up into his arms and kissed him.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. “I better be the wedding planner! And your flower girl!” Asmo shouted, gaining laughs from the group.

“I’m in charge of food!” Beel yelled.

“Alright, alright, calm down…there’s plenty of planning to be done.” Lucifer scolded, laughing. “I think we can all agree, this has been an extremely tiring evening…I’d like to go home, get a warm bath and get into bed without any worries about what tomorrow may bring…”

“Sounds like paradise.” Diavolo agreed, kissing his lover’s hand. “Let’s go home, Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 10 Kudos if you recognize where the proposal quote was inspired from ;)  
> Is there a wedding coming? :o How much more should I write???


	8. I'll Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the hiatus! Be rewarded for your patience with some nice smut and fluff <3 As always, comments and kudos fuel the writing process and will be rewarded with more content! Coming up: wedding planning and the wedding!

Making their way into Lucifer’s bedroom, the couple couldn’t keep their hands off one another.

The brunette peeled off his lover’s waist coat, before ripping off his tie and fumbling to the undo the buttons of dress shirt.

Diavolo lifted his mate, pinning him up against the bedroom wall as they kissed. The younger demon was shaking as he wrapped lithe legs around his lover’s waist – forcing the couple’s erections to brush against each other.

“Mmm…” the elder demon grunted, licking his lips as he made quick work of removing Lucifer’s coat, top, pants and underwear – before staring longingly down at the brunette’s engorged cock.

Lucifer choked, seeing the desperate hunger in his prince’s eyes. “Dia…please…the bath…I’m disgusting right now…”

“I don’t care…” Diavolo boomed, squeezing one of his lover’s rosy nipples and biting into his long, pale neck. “I’ll have you any way I can take you…”

“ _Hnggh!”_ the younger demon cried out, bucking into his lover’s ministrations as his own cock grew harder.

Diavolo carried Lucifer to the bed, laying him down gently. Quickly, the redhead threw his fiancé’s thin legs over his own muscled shoulders, golden eyes fixating in on the brunette demon’s quivering hole.

The demon prince dove in with his tongue, forcing a rare squeal of surprise from the younger man. With a large hand, Diavolo began to pump his lover’s cock languidly, as his mouth coated Luci’s rim with saliva.

Lucifer thrusted into Diavolo’s grip, biting his lip and moaning wantonly.

The demon prince looked up, staring into Luci’s eyes as the Avatar of Pride was coming undone – and pumping him harder, before adding two fingers inside him.

“Tch…Diavolo…!”

Pulling his mouth away, the demon prince smirked up at the brunette, angling his fingers upward to brush against the man’s prostate. “You’re so eager this evening, sweetheart…what’s gotten into you?”

“I…oh fuck…I need you…in…inside me…please…!” Lucifer begged, rocking his hips onto his lover’s fingers.

Diavolo chuckled, smiling at Lucifer’s display – a drooling, whimpering, mess- the brunette’s eyes were completely fuckstruck.

“As you wish, my future husband…” the demon prince responded, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with the full girth of his cock.

Lucifer screamed at the welcome intrusion, grinding down and meeting Diavolo’s thrusts in kind. The demon prince winced, “you’re so tight…Luci, you’re sucking me in…breathe a bit…”

“Can’t…help it…I’m…desperate for you…” the brunette responded, all too eager to milk his prince dry.

“I’m not gonna last long like this…” the redhead growled, cupping Luci’s ass in his large hands, as he pulled him into his lap. Pistoning into him impossibly faster and harder, the brunette’s tight hole gripped him like a velvet vice.

“Cum inside of me, Dia…” the brunette whispered, arms wrapped around his lover as he bit into the tan skin of his royal neck.

“Mmm…Luci!” the prince grunted, digging his claws into the pale flesh of his lover’s ass, as the prince filled him to the brim with warm cum.

The Avatar of Pride’s release soon followed, Luci was unable to take the brunt of the assault on his prostate and sprayed his release all over his own abdomen and that of his Lord.

The prince kissed his lover passionately, gently pulling his cock out and smiling as his seed dripped out of Luci’s well-fucked ass.

“You are so…perfect…” Lucifer whispered, amidst heavy breaths.

The crimson-haired demon smiled at the praise, pulling his lover into his arms and kissing his forehead.

“Not as perfect as you.”

* * *

The Avatar of Pride awoke to strong, muscled arms surrounding him – he and Diavolo’s bodies were glued together in a tangle of limbs. Lucifer’s D.D.D. was buzzing rapidly, but the brunette couldn’t reach it – his limbs were being constricted by his giant lover.

“Diavolo, you’re crushing me…Why are you holding me so tightly…?” The brunette asked playfully, nudging his prince lightly.

“Because I’m afraid if I let you go, I’ll lose you again…” The prince responded sleepily, pulling his lover impossibly tighter, staring at him like a lost puppy. His warm, amber eyes melting Lucifer’s heart.

The brunette sighed in amusement, kissing Diavolo gently. “I promise, we’ll never lose each other again…” he whispered, taking his hand in his prince’s and looking down at their rings.

“Mmm…I love you…” the elder man gushed, kissing his lover back and pushing him into the mattress – eager for a morning round of lovemaking.

“I love you t-“

 _BAM!_ Lucifer’s bedroom door flew open.

“LUCI, IT’S WEDDING PLANNING TIME, WHY CAN’T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?!” Asmo squealed, Beel and Mammon behind him.

The Avatar of Pride turned eight shades of red, scrambling to pull up the sheets to cover himself and Diavolo.

“Oh my, Lord Diavolo! I knew you were ripped, but wow! What a body!” Asmo squealed, eyes focused on the prince’s muscled thighs.

“ASMODEUS, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Lucifer screamed, practically fuming at his brothers.

“I told ya this was a bad idea!” Mammon yelled, hiding behind Beel’s muscled form.

“You have a wedding to plan! Arrangements to be made! Caterers! Flowers! People coming in from all over! You can’t keep that perky butt of yours in bed all day, no matter how _enticing_ his majesty finds it!” Asmo retorted, winking at Lord Diavolo.

Diavolo chuckled happily, throwing his head back against the pillows. “He’s right, Luci.”

“You…And Beel – you too?!”

The ginger demon shrugged. “I was promised wedding cake. You have to sample lots of cake for a wedding, right?”

Lucifer rubbed his temples in frustration… “Honestly…fine. If you all will get out of here so that we can get dressed, we’ll be down shortly.”

“Yay! We’ll be in the kitchen. I have so many ideas!” Asmo squealed in delight, exiting the room with Mammon and Beel at his heels.

When the door was shut, Diavolo kissed his lover deeply, smiling into him.

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Tch…the feeling is mutual, my Lord.” Luci laughed, returning the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give love if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
